Beyblade metal fusion: Invincible Krieger?
by Elyka Tategami
Summary: Doji busca bladers fuertes para hacerlos unirse a la organización Dark Nevula, en su búsqueda encuentra a un blader que tal vez puede ser mucho más fuerte que el portador del bey prohibido, Lining L-drago. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Este blader será más fuerte que el mismo Ryuga?
1. Chapter 1

Un hombre de traje hecho a la medida, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en un asiento bastante cómodo, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía una copa de cristal que contenía jugo de naranja. Se encontraba en la sala del último piso en la instalaciones Dark Nevula. Y en su rostro se podía notar una sonrisa maligna, mientras que con sus ojos observaba una pantalla en la cual se apreciaba la escena de bladers combatiendo.

-Merci-dijo Doji, manteniendo esa sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-¿Oui?, maestro-respondió Merci.

-Quiero que encuentres nuevos bladers que estén dispuestos a unirse a mí y a obedecer mis ordenes. Así podré llevar a cabo mi plan maestro-dijo Doji, sonriendo aún más.

-Sí, Maestro-dijo Merci, para luego hacer lo que Doji le había pedido.

...

Un joven de cabello castaño y rizado hasta los hombros, de piel clara y ojos verdes claros, alto, guapo y con gafas negras de pasta. Vestía de negro y llevaba un reloj en la muñeca izquierda de color negro digital de marca Casio. En su cintura traía un cinturón negro, del lado derecho llevaba su lanzador y del lado izquierdo en una pequeña portadora su bey.

Caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, serena y tranquilamente. Se dirigía por el camino de tierra hacia una ciudad. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y lo único que se escuchaba en esas afueras eran sus pasos.

-Alto ahí-escuchó una voz.

Se detuvo un momento, sin abrir sus ojos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, amigo?-preguntó una voz diferente.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y pudo ver delante de él a cuatro chicos mal vestidos, sus ropas estaban algo rotas y viejas. Sus miradas no daban buenas intensiones.

Aquel joven de ojos verdes los miró a todos con frialdad, muy serio y se quedó en silencio.

-Te hemos hecho una pregunta. Responde-dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó el castaño.

-Queremos todos tus puntos bey si no te importa, pagarías el peaje para poder entrar a la ciudad-le contestó otro, sonriendo con ironía, mientras le apuntaba con su bey ya colocado en su lanzador.

Como él, los otros tres hicieron lo mismo.

-No tengo ninguna intención de darles nada, con permiso-quiso intentar avanzar, pero los cazadores de duelos se lo impidieron.

-No irás a ningún lado hasta que nos des todos tus puntos-le dijo un cazador de duelos.

-Muy bien, pues no me dejan opción-dijo, sacando su bey y poniéndolo en su lanzador.

-¡Tres!-comenzaron a decir los cuatro cazadores de duelos.

-¡Dos!-dijo el joven.

-¡Uno!

-¡Let ir Rip!-dijeron todos, para luego lanzar sus beys.

-Veamos qué tienes, amigo-dijo, de manera burlona, uno de los cazadores.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió con arrogancia y entonces su bey, con una increíble velocidad, mandó a volar los beys de los cazadores de duelo.

-¡Imposible!-dijeron, aterrados y asombrados.

-¡Es impresionante!-dijo uno de ellos, que estaba en el suelo.

El chico recogió su bey, de color negro y detalles plateados, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la ciudad.

...

-¡Ataca Pegasus!

Entonces Pegasus mandó a volar de un golpe a su oponente, quien era el Sagitario del adorable Kenta.

-Otra vez, Ginga, quiero seguir combatiendo contigo-dijo Kenta, sonriendo tiernamente.

-Muy bien, Kenta. Prepárate-le contestó Ginga, preparando su bey.

-¡Tres!-dijo Kenta.

-¡Dos!-dijo Ginga.

-¡Uno!-dijo Kenta.

-¡Let it rip!-dijeron ambos y lanzaron sus bey al estadium de BeyPark.

Pegasus comenzó a girar al rededor de Sagitario, ambos bladers tenían una sonrisa segura en sus rostros.

-¡Atácalo Sagitario!-dijo Kenta, y su bey atacó a Ginga, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

-Buen intento, Kenta. Pero es mi turno ahora-dijo Ginga, para comenzar a girar más rápido al rededor de Kenta y un aura azul cubrió a Pegasus- ¡Ataca Pegasus!

Pegasus golpeó fuertemente a Sagitario y este fue mandado casi a volar.

-¡Sagitario!-gritó Kenta, entonces Sagitario aterrizó algo tambaleante en el estadium.

Kenta suspiró aliviado y siguió la batalla.

-Muy bien, Kenta, resististe el golpe. Pero veamos qué pasa ahora-le dijo Ginga, orgulloso de su amiguito.

-Muy bien, Ginga, prepárate-le sonrió Kenta- ¡Garra llameante Sagitario!

Kenta hizo su maniobra especial y entonces el bey se cubrió de llamas golpeando con fuerza a Pegasus, este retrocedió muchísimo casi al borde para salir del estadium, pero no salió, y Pegasus devolvió el ataque.

-¡Ataca ahora Pegasus!-dijo Ginga, y Pegasus golpeó con muchísima fuerza a Sagitario, este salió del estadium.

-Ya podré vencerte, Ginga-le dijo Kenta, tomando su bey.

-Ya lo creo, Kenta, si sigues entrenando duro lo lograrás, pues has mejorado muchísimo-le contestó Ginga, sonriendo a su amiguito peli verde.

Luego de una gran batalla, ambos bladers salieron de BeyPark para dirigirse a la tienda de su amiga Madoka Amano, quien se encontraba en el sótano reparando algunos beys. Madoka era una gran mecánica de beys, por eso casi todos los bladers de esa ciudad iban a su tienda para que ella le hiciera mantenimiento a los beys.

-¡Madoka!-dijeron Ginga y Kenta al entrar a la tienda.

-¡Aquí, chicos!-se oyó la voz de Madoka, que venía del sótano.

Entonces ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras para ir al sótano.

-Madoka, qué gusto verte-dijo Ginga, acercándose a ella.

-A mí me da gusto verlos, chicos ¿Qué se les ofrece?-preguntó, amablemente y sonriendo.

-Nada, sólo pasamos a verte-respondió el pequeño niño.

-Pues gracias-respondió ella, contenta.

-Estás muy ocupada hoy, ¿cierto?-dijo Ginga, viendo todo el trabajo que tenía su amiga.

-Sí, bastante, pero en cuanto termine estaré con ustedes, chicos-les respondió.

-Qué bien, pues ahora iremos a comer algo. Me muero de hambre-dijo Kenta.

-¡Yo también tengo mucha hambre!-dijo Ginga- ¡Me comeré una hamburguesa con triple carne!

-No tiene remedio-dijo Madoka, y una gotita estilo anime salió detrás de su cabeza.

Ambos chicos se fueron de allí y se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida.

...

Kyoya Tategami se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad Beycity, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sus ojos cerrados. Caminaba tranquilamente, con su expresión de siempre.

-¿Ya oíste lo que pasa?-dijo un chico corriendo por la calle junto con otro.

-¡Sí, lo oí! Un blader muy fuerte llegó a la ciudad y está derrotando a todos ¡Es genial!-le contestó el otro chico, mientras ambos corrían.

Kyoya se detuvo a oírlos atentamente, entonces sonrió con arrogancia y siguió caminando.

-Un blader fuerte que los está derrotando a todos, ¿eh? Interesante...-dijo Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2

En las instalaciones Dark Nevula, Doji se encontraba sentado frente a una pantalla holográfica que Merci le estaba mostrando, en ella se apreciaban varias batallas de bladers fuertes y también estaban analizando los datos de cada blader, los cuales, después de ser estudiados, iban a pertenecer a la organización Dark Nevula y así Doji podría llevar a cabo sus maléficos planes.

-Impresionante, me parece que tendremos pronto a los elegidos-dijo Doji, sonriendo malignamente.

-Oui, Maestro. He estado analizando todos los datos de los bladers y uno de ellos tiene habilidades muy especiales, con una fuerza de ataque y una velocidad impresionantes-le informó Merci a Doji.

Doji pareció muy interesado en aquel blader.

-Perfecto, Merci, haz los preparativos para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos bladers que trabajarán para mí-dijo Doji, para luego levantarse de su asiento e irse.

...

-Dark Angel-dijo un blader de ojos verdes.

Entonces su bey, con una velocidad y fuerza increíbles, mandó a volar a un bey junto con su amo.

Luego de aquello, suspiró con pesadez y se retiró del lugar en el que estaba. En ese momento, una pequeña cámara que se encontraba en la parte de arroba de una lámpara callejera, captó la escena.

El joven castaño de ojos verdes emprendió una caminata en dirección hacia el puerto de la ciudad, donde se encontró con grandes bodegas y muchísimas cajas. Se quedó en la orilla del muelle observando el agua con tranquilidad.

...

Después de un largo rato caminando por la ciudad, buscando pistas sobre aquel blader del cual habían hablado aquellos chicos, Kyoya decidió ir hacia las bodegas del puerto para descansar un rato, pues ya estaba anocheciendo.

-"_Un nuevo blader fuerte ¿Qué tan fuerte será? No importa, lograré vencerlo de una vez para quitarle la buena racha"-_pensó Kyoya, con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios-De paso le demostraré que yo, Kyota Tategami soy el blader más fuerte, para que le quede bien claro.

Sonreía de esa manera mientras caminaba y se acercaba al puerto, se podían oír los pitos de los barcos saliendo y algunos entrando.

...

Aquel joven blader de ropas negras, se dirigió para entrar en una de las bodegas tranquilamente, pero vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido: un bey estaba girando en el medio del lugar, dentro de la bodega.

-¿Eh?-se quedó algo sorprendido.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó una voz, que venía de lo más profundo de aquella, algo oscura, bodega.

El joven de ojos verdes, elevó su vista y pudo ver a un chico de cabello verde y ojos zafiro, que estaba sentado sobre una pila de grandes cajas y lo miraba con hostilidad.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿estás sordito, amigo?-le preguntó Kyoya.

-No lo estoy. ¿Y tú quién eres?-le preguntó, frío.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero fue bastante descortés que interrumpieras mi entrenamiento bey-se puso de pie sobre las cajas y entonces dio un salto para caer parado en el suelo.

El joven lo miró, molesto y le contestó:

-Para que sepas no sabía que había alguien aquí y mucho menos entrenando.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes-le dijo Kyoya y tomó a Leone- Te presento a mi bey, él es Rock Leone y yo soy Kyoya Tategami, el mejor blader del mundo.

-Debes estar muy confianzudo para darte ese papel a ti mismo-rió un poco el otro chico.

-¿Qué has dicho?-se molestó Kyoya- ¿Quién eres para hablarme de ese modo?

-Mi nombre es Kyriuu Mangekyo y este es mi bey Dark Angel-dijo Mangekyo sacando su bey y mostrándolo ante Kyoya.

-Interesante bey, es bastante extraño y tú también. Nunca te he visto por esta ciudad-dijo Kyoya.

-Será porque no soy de aquí-le contestó simplemente.

-Ya veo...-sonrió con mucha arrogancia Kyoya- "_Tal vez este tipo sea el de que todos hablan"-_pensó.

Mangekyo se mantuvo serio y frío mirando a Kyoya. Y Kyoya sólo mantenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, pero dejó de sonreír al tratar de descifrar la fría mirada del otro chico, el cual le parecía bastante extraño y comenzó a molestarse.

-¿Te atreves a demostrar lo que puedes decir con la mirada usando tu bey?-le preguntó con coraje Kyoya y bastante molestia, no sólo porque había interrumpido el comienzo de su entrenamiento, sino también porque le molestaba la forma de mirar de Mangekyo.

-Acepto tu reto, Kyoya-le dijo Mangekyo, preparando su bey en su lanzador.

Así, Kyoya hizo lo mismo y ambos estaban listos para comenzar a luchar.

...

-Interesante, muy interesante, Merci ¿Ya has sacado información de ese blader tan hábil que ha aparecido?-preguntó Doji.

-Oui, maestro, sabemos que su nombre es Kyriuu Mangekyo y que su bey es Dark Angel, es un bey muy especial, el cual tiene los cuatro tipo: ataque, defensa, resistencia y equilibrio, todas al cien por cien y también puede absorber la energía de su oponente en cuestión de segundos-explicó Merci a Doji.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer L-drago y Dark Angel tienen algo en común-comenzó a reír Doji, con malicia.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tsubasa, quiero que vayas y... que te enfrentes a ese blader con habilidades sorprendentes. Quiero ver qué tan fuerte y parecido a L-drago puede ser-dijo Doji a Tsubasa, quien estaba parado frente al escritorio de Doji.

-Está bien-respondió Tsubasa, dándole la espalda a Doji, para luego salir de su despacho.

-"_Quiero ver cuanto poder puede llegar a tener este blader, pero a quién le importa el blader sino el bey. Si ese bey tiene las mismas cualidades que L-drago, tal vez pueda representar una amenaza para este y para mis planes. Después de todo, a fin de cuentas ni siquiera Ryuga me será de utilidad cuando yo sea el máximo líder y tenga el mundo a mis pies"-_pensó Doji, para luego comenzar a reír.

-Doji-se escuchó la voz de un niño-¿Dónde iba Tsubasa?

-Yu, vaya, estás despierto a esta hora-dijo Doji, mirando a Yu, quien había entrado al despacho del hombre.

-Sí. Ahora contesta mi pregunta-le dijo Yu.

-Tsubasa iba a realizar una tarea que le encargué.

-¿Y se irá a divertir sin mí? ¡Qué mal! ¡Yo quiero ir también!-comenzó a hacer berrinche el pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

-Compórtate, Yu. Esta tarea puede ser muy difícil para ti, tal vez incluso para Tsubasa, así que deja de actuar como un bebé-le regañó Doji.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir también! ¡No es justo! ¡Y quiero mi helado!-Yu hizo aún más berrinche y comenzaba a fastidiar a Doji.

-Está bien, tendrás todos los helados que quieras si dejas de hacer berrinches y te comportas, y te quedas aquí, ¿entendido?-dijo Doji, fastidiado.

-Está bien-dijo Yu, para después irse de allí contento.

Doji suspiró con pesadez y se tranquilizó un poco.

-Esto me pasa por aceptar niños en esta organización...

...

**(cambiaremos un poquito las cosas ahora, ¿dale? los guiones me aburren un poquito)**

Kyoya:¿Estás listo para ser derrotado por mi Rock Leone?-preguntó, sonriendo con arrogancia a Mangekyo.

Mangekyo:Ya mejor deja de presumir, así termino con esto y me voy a dormir. Tengo sueño-le contestó, sonriendo del mismo modo.

Kyoya se molestó un poco y entonces decidieron empezar ya con la batalla bey.

Kyoya:¡Tres!

Mangekyo: ¡Dos!

Kyoya: ¡Uno!

Mangekyo y Kyoya: ¡Let it rip!

Ambos lanzaron sus beys al suelo y ambos estaban muy confiados. Pero de todos modos, la verdad era que uno solo iba a llevarse la victoria.

Kyoya comenzó de inmediato a hacer soplar el viento. Las cajas que estaban a su alrededor se comenzaron a hacer pedazos y los vidrios de las pequeñas ventanas de arriba se quebraron.

Magekyo permanecía con calma, aún viendo el poder de Kyoya. Lo sorprendía, pero no le hacía perder la calma en lo absoluto. Por eso, su bey permanecía quieto y sin atacar, como esperando algo o solamente dejar que todo sucediera sin que él hiciera nada.

Kyoya: "_¿Qué estará planeando quedándose quieto? Eso lo hacen los beys del tipo de resistencia, pero su bey no es de resistencia, entonces... ¿Qué bey es ese?"-_pensó Kyoya, al no saber qué tipo de bey era el que Mangekyo tenía- ¿Qué esperas para comenzar a atacar?-lo miro, molesto.

Magekyo le sonrió simplemente.

Kyoya: Muy bien, si tú no piensas atacar lo haré yo mismo.

Entonces Kyoya comenzó a atacarlo de frente con mucha fuerza, pero en cada ataque parecía que Leone comenzaba a perder la fuerza de equilibrio y la fuerza de sus ataques eran cada vez más débiles.

Kyoya: "_La fuerza de Leone disminuye a cada ataque ¿Qué significa esto?"-_pensó, sin entender, entonces comenzó a molestarse aún más- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Leone?! ¡Ataca con más fuerza!

Dark Angel comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura oscura, entonces Leone, sin siquiera ser atacado por Dark Angel... comenzó a girar más y más despacio a cada segundo que pasaba. Kyoya no podía comprender nada... estaba atónito, entonces decidió hacer algo, lo último, porque Leone se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Kyoya: ¡Leone, ráfaga tajante rey león!

Tres tornados salieron del bey, haciendo volar el techo de la bodega y haciendo pedazos casi todo. Los tornados comenzaron a golpear con fuerza al bey de Mangekyo, pero en cuestión de segundos los tornados desaparecieron y Leone se detuvo por completo.

Kyoya: "_¿Esto... cómo pasó?... ¿De qué... se trata esto?"-_pensó, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

Mangekyo: Fue interesante ver tu poder, que ahora es mío. Gracias por tu regalo, Kyoya-entonces le dio la espalda y se fue de allí.

Kyoya: ¿Regalo? ¿Mi poder que ahora es suyo?... ¿Eso quiere decir que... absorbió mi poder?...-apretó sus puños y sus dientes con fuerza y le dio un puñetazo al suelo.

...


End file.
